Chaos High
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: Inuyasha and posse in high school...WHAT GOOD CAN COME OF THIS?
1. Chaos High Explanitory

I would like to inform all before reading this that at the end there is a thing by Eekuyasha, yes that is me. I just transfered this from another site and that was my penname. Sorry if there is any confusion. 


	2. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. they all belong to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"InuYasha! If you don't wake up we are going to be late!" Sesshomaru screamed at his younger half sibling.  
"Never!" InuYasha mumbled back.  
"Fine, have it your way then,"  
Sesshomaru put in ear plugs and blew hard on a dog whistle.  
"DAMMIT! WHAT DID YO U DO THAT FOR!!!" InuYasha screamed. He was on the floor now with tears in his eyes.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Hurry up we're going to be late."  
InuYasha quickly packed up his things in a suit case. He and Sesshomaru were being sent away to a private school. Why? InuYasha never knew.  
As he was pondering this he got dressed. He was wearing a red hooded sweater and black baggy jeans. Just to be safe as well so people wouldn't notice his ears he put on a trucker hat with the John Deer logo on it and ran outside to his brother's sports car.  
"Took you long enough runt," Sesshomaru said while starting up his car, "we still have to pick up your stupid friend,"  
"He ain't stupid, he's just perverted." "Whatever,"  
Meanwhile "Kagome!" Kikyo shouted," What in Gods name did you do with my necklace!"  
"Nothing, you're wearing it stupid!"  
"Oh, you are right,"  
Kagome sighed. Why did she have to have a twin that was that blonde? AND SHE HAD BLACK HAIR!  
"Well, time to go,"Kagome sighed.  
"Bye Mom, bye Grandpa!" shouted Kikyo "Shoot, I forgot we have to pick up Sango..." Kagome said.  
She stepped on the throttle of her yellow bug and zoomed over to Sango's.  
  
at the school  
  
InuYasha and Miroku hurried to their room. They needed to claim the best one before Sesshomaru and posse got it.  
"Hey," Miroku started, "There's a door in-between these two rooms. Hopefully there'll be lovely ladies there." "Miroku, get your head out of the gutter,"  
"NEVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OW!!!"  
  
"Kagome, lets take this room, it's probably good seeing that it has two doors in it," said Sango "What makes that so special?"  
"I have no idea...."  
"Let's open it and see who's on the other side," stated Kagome.  
"Okay,"  
Sango opened the door.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA i like to keep you waiting in suspence, chappie 2 is on the way. 


	3. Who What When Where Why How?

"Hmmmm, who might you lovely ladies be?" Miroku asked.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!???" InuYasha howled.  
Kagome giggled. She thought that he was kind of cute.  
"What are you laughing at human?"  
"Oh, and if I'm a human what are you?" Kagome taunted back.  
InuYasha took of his hat and bared his fangs.  
"I'm a demon fool!"  
"AND!??" Kagome yelled back.  
InuYasha was amazed. She was the first girl who hadn't been frightened by him.  
"You mean, you're not scared?"  
"No,"  
Awkward Silence "Well," Miroku said breaking the awkward silence," I'm Miroku and this is my good chum-----"  
"I AM SAILOR MOON CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!" InuYasha screamed as he jumped out of the bathroom wearing a Sailor Moon costume complete with his hair in two buns.  
"This is InuYasha; he has a short attention span,"  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!??"  
"Nothing,"  
Kagome giggled.  
'She's cute,' InuYasha thought to himself, 'wait... I just thought the word "cute".....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO'  
InuYasha started twitching on the floor.  
"I think we'd better go now," Sango said.  
"Talk to you two later,"  
  
"InuYasha is cute!" Kagome squealed.  
"Are you mad?! I'm afraid of him and I come from a long line of demon slayers!" Sango said.  
Even though he was on his bed, InuYasha could hear through the door.  
'So, she likes me....' he thought,' but she will regret making me even think that girly word'  
He sat there thinking about how to get revenge. Then he remembered that strange bracelet that she was wearing, and decided to just take it from her while she was asleep.  
So, he snuck into her room and slowly pried the bracelet off her wrist. Then, without warning, Kagome woke wide up.  
"You are going to pay......" kagome said.  
InuYasha just sat there, he was amazed that she woke up, that she actually heard him. Kagome started mumbling strange words and from out of nowhere a beaded necklace with claws on it was around his neck.  
"What the hell is this?" InuYasha yelled.  
Kagome twitched for a second before saying, "SIT BOY!"  
InuYasha fell face first right into the floor. 'That'll teach him' Kagome thought.  
A broken and disgruntled InuYasha, went back to his own room and went back to sleep, regretting what he'd done, still, cursing Kagome in his head.  
  
That was chappie 2, hope you liked it. 


	4. The Tryouts

So, after that interesting cough InuYasha was pretty damn ticked at Kagome the next morning.  
"What happened last night?" Miroku asked.  
"That wench put this stupid neclace on me and it does something wierd,"  
"Like what?"  
"Watch"  
With that he went over to Kagome and stepped on her foot.  
"SIT!"  
thud  
Miroku was laughing his head off as was everyone else in the dining hall. Sesshomaru was with his posse, in his white attire of course, saying that he can't believe that he and InuYasha were related.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT WENCH!!!"InuYasha screamed.  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
InuYasha finally got up and walked away.  
1st period  
'Oh great, I have every class with HER!' InuYasha thought to himself.  
'HE'S SOO CUTE!' Kagome thought to herself.  
Teacher: :blah blah blah blah:  
2nd period  
"Kagome.....and....InuYasha," the gym teacher, Mr. Shippo called out, "you two are partners......and...."  
InuYasha looked like he was gonna have a twitching fit. He looked over at Miroku for help, but he was wrapped up with his partner, Kagura. Kagome hurried over to InuYasha.  
"Why did you put this rosary thing on my neck!"  
"That's a good question. But, it looks good on you," with that Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the other side of the mat. They were learning hand-to-hand combat. (strange school huh? but of course how could it not be strange, it was the only school that took demons). InuYasha was too stunned to fight. He put his hand up to his face. 'woah, a girl kissed me.....' he thought. InuYasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notic Kagome tackling him to the ground. Once he hit the ground he remembered what he was doing.  
"Why did you just stand there dog-boy?" Kagome laughed/asked as she helped InuYasha up.  
"I was...erm....wrapped up in my own.....thoughts?" "Okay, as long as you weren't going easy on me,"  
During this time, Miroku wasn't trying to fight Kagura, he was being his perverted self and, well Kagura being a wind demon, ended up on the lights in the gym. Once InuYasha was back up, they started the fight again. Of course InuYasha won, no one, not even Sesshomaru could beat him in hand-to-hand combat.  
"Had enough yet human?" he asked jokingly as he helped Kagome up for the 5th time.  
"I just need---"  
"CLASS DISMISSED!"  
Lunch  
"Dewd, Miroku," "What InuYasha?"  
"I think.....I think that Kagome likes me," "Why do you say that?" Miroku asked while eyeing Sango.  
" 'Cuz she kissed me in gym,"  
"WHAT!?"  
"shhh, and you heard right,"  
"Do you like her back?"  
"Of course I do....but....."  
"But what?"  
"She reminds me so much of....her,"  
"Who was her again?"  
"Kikyo you baka!"  
"Oh, didn't you know?"  
"WHAT? WHAT DIDN'T I KNOW?"  
Miroku wispered, "Kikyo and Kagome are twins. Of course, we can all tell which one is nicer by far,"  
"No kidding..."  
3rd period ( MUSIC  
"InuYasha, your brother told me that you can play the drums, is this true?" the teacher Ms. Keade asked.  
"Yeah, but, the piano is what i normally play...."  
Ms. Keade threw a pair of drumsticks at him, obviosly not listening. InuYasha caught them and headed over to the drumset.  
"alright, who can play the guitar or bass?"  
A wolf demon raised his hand.  
"Which is it, and what is your name?"  
"Guitar, and Koga,"  
He ran over to it and then Miroku raised his hand for the base, but not before grabbing Sango's butt and getting slapped.  
"The rest of you, decide whether you want to try out for this project, or if you want to join choir....if you just want to join choir, meet Miss Yura in the room next door."  
Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, and Urasue stayed.  
"KIKYO!?" InuYasha screamed in much anger.  
"Hello InuYasha, how are you?" Kikyo replied smugly.  
"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME THE LAST TIME YOU SAW ME!! WHAT WAS WITH THE WHOLE TRYING TO SHOOT ME INTO A TREE WITH AN ARROW BUISINESS? It's a good thing that I dodged it and knocked you out," he smirked evilly at that part.  
Kagome looked at InuYasha, then at her sister. InuYasha was her sisters ex? Kikyo said that he was tall, and was a jock.  
"Kikyo, why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.  
" I don't need your help."  
Ms. Keade finally cut in, " SINGING TRYOUTS!!! Kanna, you first."  
Kanna sang a lovely rendition of 'Gonna Getcha Good'  
"Lovely, now, Kagura?"  
Kagura started to sing 'When you're good to Mama' from Chicago. She did a dance too, but, that was just frightening to all but Miroku who went over to her and was a perv, again.  
"uh, we'll get back to you, Kikyo?"  
Kikyo started to sing 'Everyone's Kung Fu Fighting' in a strange little gerbal voice, causing InuYasha to fall off his chair and into a gong.  
Ms. Keade started to act like Simon on American Idol and said, "THat was awful, that was the worst thing ever, Goodbye!" and with that Ms. Keade shoved Kikyo down the hall to choir for singing lessons.  
"Kagome?"  
Kagome started to sing 'Bring Me to Life' by Evenescence.  
"Beautiful Kagome, BEAUTIFUL!" she wrote some things down in her notebook. I'll let you guys know who made it at the end of class. Until then, you can just listen to the boys play,"  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga started to play Aliens Exist until the end of class. They even sang the words and weren't half bad.  
"Kagome, you made the tryouts," Ms. Keade said.  
"COOL!" InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Koga said in unison.  
Koga pulled Kagome away from InuYasha to walk her to class. Of course InuYasha was mad, but, he had to figure out how to injure Kikyo more.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah Koga?"  
"You're my woman,"  
"WHAT?!! I AM NOT YOU'RE WOMAN!!"  
"Riiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhht....."  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to InuYasha, and the last class of the day.....History.  
History  
InuYasha is asleeep, Miroku, asleep, Kagome, franitcally tacking notes, and Sango......devising ways to kill Miroku.  
'Die PERV!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!' Sango was screaming in her mind.  
  
well, that was the end of chapter 3. Keep reading and reviewing!!  
thanx, and Farewell!! 


	5. InuYasha's Fight

The next day, InuYasha woke up in an abnormally good mood, that is, before he realized how hungry he was.  
"MIROKU!!!UP!!!!! FOOD!!! NOW!!!" he screamed at Miroku while shaking him.  
Of course Miroku just threw a pillow at his head. "Hey Sango!" InuYasha said, in hopes that it would make Miroku get up.  
"SANGO!!!" IY: ;  
It worked. InuYasha decided to walk Kagome down to breakfast (Ooooh do i sense puppy luv?). When they were walking Kagome told InuYasha about her chat with Koga.  
"THAT FLEA-BITTTEN WOLF SAID WHAT?!?!?!?!" InuYasha screamed. He picked Kagome up and carrried her (while running down to the breakfast hall) on his back. When they got there InuYasha screamed, "KOGA!!! GET YOUR MANGY HIDE OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!"  
"What do you want Mutt-face?" Koga said, while walking out from his 'posse.  
"WHATS THIS YOU'RE SAYING ABOUT KAGOME BEING YOUR WOMAN EH?"  
At this a croud gathered. They knew that a fight was coming.  
"Well, I deceded that she was, and NOTHING will change my mind."  
"SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!!! you STUPID WOLF!!!"  
"THAT'S IT MUTT-FACE!" Koga lunged at InuYasha and hit him right on the left eye. That didn't stop InuYasha of course, he tried to punch Koga, but he was too fast. Then, the principal, Mr. Myoga came over ( with his wooden cane ) to stop the fight, but didn't prevail. He ended up loosing his cane to InuYasha. InuYasha figured that it was the closest thing to a sword that he could get. About midway through the fight Miroku and Sesshomaru started to commentate like football commentators.  
"Ooh, and now InuYasha is pulling the Thrasher, a first time in school history i might add, back to you Sess,"  
"Thanks Big M, OOH and I can't believe it.....Koga's posse has just joined the fight and they are pulling some sort of team move and are now pummeling the crap out of InuYasha,"  
By the time they were done injuring InuYasha, he had passed out. Kagome rushed over to him and she, Sango, and Miroku all carried him to the nurses office.  
  
That's all for now.  
HAHAHAHAHAHA Keep Reviewing 


	6. Shikon no Tama

'What the hell happened?' InuYasha thought to himself. 'I remember fighting Koga, and'  
"DAMN!!! I LOST TO THAT MANGY WOLF!!" InuYasha screamed. He started to jump up, but was pushed back down by Sesshomaru and Miroku.  
"HAHAHA! You got your butt whooped while you were out there!! HAHAHA!!" Sesshomaru said.  
"Dewd. That had to hurt," Miroku said.  
"WHERE IS THAT WOLF!?? AND KAGOME?"  
"InuYasha, I'm right here," Kagome bent over and gave InuYasha a kiss on the cheek.  
InuYasha blushed and then layed back down. If only he had a sword, or, something to make him just a bit stronger.  
  
"Kikyo, what's the matter? Why are you going to see InuYasha? I thought you hated him?" said Kagura impatiently.  
"I know, I just want to rub it in his face," Kikyo explained while walking up to InuYasha.  
"So, its true, you were finally beaten...hahahaha! If only you had something to make you stronger you pathetic half-breed, something like, the Shikon no Tama.......," Kikyo started.  
"...WHICH CAN BE YOURS TODAY FOR 6 EASY PAYMENTS OF $19.95 PLUS SHIPPING AND HANDLING!" Kagura finished.  
"QUIET!! Only I know where it is.... and I ain't givin' it to you!! C'mon Kagura,"  
They left the room.  
"um...InuYasha, before you do anything drastic..." Kagome said as InuYasha got up to chase them down, " I know where it is...."  
He rushed over to Kagome, "YOU DO???!!"  
"Uh, yeah, remember, Kikyo is my twin. I know where she puts things. She sort of has to tell me so she doesn't loose them...."  
InuYasha pulled Kagome on his back and they ran up to Kikyo's room.  
"So, where is it?" InuYasha was very exited to get the jewel to increase his powers.  
"Right here..." Kagome said as she broke the glass box it was in. She gave it to him.  
All of a sudden the room got dark, and InuYasha started to change. She didn't know if he could tell, but she sensed him changing, like, she couldn't reach him anymore. When the room lit up again, InuYasha's face had changed (looks like it does when the Tetsusiaga is thrown from him)  
and he looked at Kagome and started walking towards her.  
"Inu....Yasha?" Kagome was scared. She realized that as long as he had the jewel, he would go after her. She ran for her sister's bow and shot right where the jewel was. InuYasha dropped it and passed out, awakening minutes later , normal, and looking at Kagome for answers.  
"It must be because you are a half-demon, your human side can't handle the demon blood," Kagome said as she was putting the jewel on a chain around her neck.  
"DAMN!! That sucks.....,"  
Kagome gave InuYasha a big comfort hug. And for once, he returned it. As they walked down the hall, InuYasha remembered something his father once told him.  
'"If you are ever in any danger, InuYasha-chan, remember, black pearl, on the left,"'  
Of course InuYasha forgot what that even ment....but he thought about it.  
By the time they got back to their rooms it was nightfall. Kagome and InuYasha both said their goodnights and went to bed.  
  
I am being evil agian... no more writing for tonight (june 30, 2004) need sleep.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape and or form, but i wish i did 


	7. Security Boa's and Payback

As InuYasha was crawling into bed, his door broke down. Miroku just thought it was the alarm clock (he's not the village idiot) and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru yelled through the door, "You have something that I think should belong to me..." Before InuYasha could ask what, Sesshomaru pinned him up against the wall and stabbed him in the left eye and pulled out the left black pearl. InuYasha was furios, not because of the pearl, but because Sesshomaru interupted his sleeping time. InuYasha kicked Sesshomaru off him and started kicking the crap out of him, and his boa thing... (it was his security boa, simaler to a security blanket)  
During the process of this time, the Miroku found the pearl and decided to throw it at something to see what happened. So, he chose Sesshomaru's head as a target.  
"OW!" He yelled. Then, the pearl began to glow and spat out the Tetsusiaga. InuYasha dove for it. Sesshomaru was just sitting on the floor wondering what the heck happened. When he saw InuYasha holding the sword he ran out of the room screaming, "CURSE YOU INUYASHA!!! YOU insert profanity here"  
Then InuYasha grabbed the pearl and stuck it back into his eye, 'So this is what father meant'. He put he sword into its scabbard and went back to sleep. Miroku just stood there looking quite confused, and fell asleep standing up.  
the next day  
"KOGA!!!" InuYasha screamed, "WE HAVE A FIGHT TO FINISH YOU MANGY WOLF!!"  
Koga walked over to InuYasha, "I didn't beat you up enough yesterday little puppy?"  
InuYasha took a swing at Koga.  
"Fine, winner of this match gets Kagome," Koga said.  
"WAIT A MINUTE! I AIN'T NO ONES PROPERTY!!" Kagome yelled through the crowd.  
"And loser...." InuYasha paused and thought," looser gets Kikyo!"  
Kikyo came out of the crowd. She just stood there and glared at InuYasha. Then Miroku came out of nowhere wairing a chicken suit, "FIGHT START!"  
InuYasha whipped out the Tetsusiaga and for the first time, sniffed out the Wind Scar. He cut right through it, but didn't swing all the way through, he wanted Koga to be stuck with Kikyo. "HAHAHAHA!! I WIN!!" InuYasha started doing a victory dance.  
"Here InuYasha, have some Ramen, you deserve it," Kagome said.  
"RAMEN!"  
  
That is the end of the chapter. BACON!!!! sorry, i had to type the word bacon at least once. keep reviewing. luv you all my fans!  
-The writer 


	8. The Gameboy

"Happy Birthday Miroku!" everyone cheered.  
"Here's your cake," Sesshomaru and posse cheered, pushing it to him. The lid of the cake lifted off...Miroku looked like he was gonna faint. Then a 65 year old man popped out.  
"OOOH CRAP!!" Sess and posse yelled. The people must have gotten the cake messed up with an old lady's. somewhere in Afghanistan  
"GOUBIDAY BOUBIDAY!" (what the beep)  
BACK TO WHEREVER WE ARE  
Miroku picked the cake, and old man with it, and chucked it out the window. Luckily, Sango and Kagome had made a backup cake. After eating a delicous chocolate cake, they opened presents.  
Sess and posse got him a pink frilly boa. Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha got him a turky stuffed with, 1) Idiot;s Guide to Dating , 2) A gift certificate to Victoria's Secret. and 3) a Gameboy with the game Legend of Zelda.  
"Thanks everyone!" Miroku said as he started to play the Gameboy.  
the next day  
"um....Miroku? You've been playing that game all night long....haven't you beeten it yet?" InuYasha asked.  
Miroku replied, wearing is new boa, "Nope, only on level 7 and....I LOVE YOU PRINCESS ZELDA!!"  
"rrriiigggttt...I'm gonna go out to lunch with Kagome and Sango, wanna join?" (fyi they have the week off)  
"No...."  
InuYasha, Kagome, Sango: OO after lunch  
They all walk in the room to see Miroku on the floor crying.  
"Miroku, what's the matter?" Sango asked.  
"My....game....it....it....it's......OVER!!!!wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Miroku said between sobs.  
"Well, you can always start it over," Kagome said.  
"No i can't,"  
"I know why he's crying. It's cuz he was in love with a bunch of pixels that formed the princess in the game...and that he beat it....he can't save her again, cuz he beat it the full three times...both times around!!!" InuYasha explained.  
"CRAP!! LOOK AT THE TIME!! WE'RE LATE FOR PRACTICE!!" Kagome squealed.  
"Miroku, Kagome, hop on my back.. we gotta run. bye sango!," InuYasha said.  
"I'll meet you guys down there...i wanna hear too,"  
With that they all ran down the hall, but before Sango left.. she took the Zelda game and hid it in her clothes drawer. 


	9. Decisions

So, after that tramatizing incedent with the cough Back to our regularly schedualed program   
"You're late!" Ms. Kaede yelled.  
"Sorry, " Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha said.  
"Now, as I was just saying to Koga, you'll have 4 choices to play for the big battle of the bands at the end of October,"  
"THAT'S ONLY 7 WEEKS AWAY!" InuYasha exlaimed.  
"As I was sying, your choices will be Aleins Exist, Killer Queen, Bring Me To Life, and In My Head. You Four can work it out amongst yourselfs which song you play, but have a back up song just in case. Let me know at the end of the session which songs they are," with that she walked out of the room.  
"Okay," Miroku started, " We vote on songs. All who want Aleins Exist raise your hands. None? OKay......Killer Queen..? InuYasha....Me...okay....Bring Me to Life? Kagome...Koga.. OKay.....well. then i guess that our choices are Bring Me to Life and Killer Queen."  
"Bring Me To Life, should be our first choice, so Kagome can sing it." InuYasha suggested.  
"But InuYasha, Killer Queen is your favorite song!" Miroku exlamed.  
The door opened. It was Sango.  
"Play me something now!" She said.  
"Why don't you three play Killer Queen, while I read over the lyrics a few times?" Kagome said.  
"OKAY!!" All three boys said. InuYasha got to be lead vocals while they played the song because he knew the song the best.  
Sango and Kagome just sat there listening to the great rock that was being played in front of them. Sango's crush for Miroku was increasing. When the song was over, she was beet red.  
"InuYasha, that was great!" Kagome exlamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"R-really? I-it was n-n-nuthing...." InuYasha was tounge tied. Koga was furious. Why did he have to be stuck with Kikyo? InuYasha should've lost. Now he was stuck going out with Kikyo, she looked just like Kagome, but was eviler.  
Then they started to play Bring Me to Life. When that was over, they went and told Ms. Kaede their songs, and went out to lunch at the local fast food restraunt.  
"Sango," Miroku asked, " will you go out with me?"  
"Sure," Sanog answered, "why not,"  
InuYasha looked at Kagome. He knew that the Halloween dance was coming up soon and that he wanted to go with her. InuYasha politely asked Kagome to step outside with him after they ate.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA i'm gunna leave you all in suspense Still luv you all the writer 


	10. BACON!

"Kagome, I want to ask you something," InuYasha said nervously.  
"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome said happily, oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was nervous.  
"W-will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"  
InuYasha looked down at the ground. 'What am I thinking'  
"SURE!" Kagome said.  
"Really?"  
"Yup!!"  
"So...does that make us a couple?"  
Kagome thought for a minute, "Yes, yes it does,"  
With that InuYasha walked Kagome inside the restraunt, only to find Miroku and Sango kissing.  
"You two don't like each other, what am I thinking?" InuYasha said sarcasticly.  
Miroku and Sango just noticied that the two sat back down and were blushing furiously. After much teasing and tormenting from InuYasha, they all headed back to the school.  
  
Fast forward to the Halloween dance (FYI its not on Halloween, just a few days before)  
  
"Hey Kagome, look! A pinata!" InuYasha pointed out while running towards it. Kagome just shook her head sadly and followed. Since it was Halloween, everyone was dressed up. InuYasha, was dressed up like he was a demon from the fuedal era (regular in the tv show), Miroku, like a monk, Sango, demon slayer, and Kagome like a radiator pirate (just don't ask). Miroku and Sango caught up with Kagome and InuYasha at the pinata.  
"DIE PINATA!!" InuYasha screamed as he cracked it open with a bat. But it wasn't candy that came out...it was,  
"BACON!!" InuYasha yelled with delight.  
After that InuYasha was quite happy. Until the dancing started. He wasn't a very good dancer.  
"C'mon InuYasha, just one slow song, pleese?" Kagome gave him the pleading eyes. She knew that he couldn't resist them.  
"Feh. Fine, just one" He held up one finger and Kagome led him onto the dance floor. Once they started dancing, Kikyo spotted them.  
'Why did Koga have to win...ooh...I'll make InuYasha jealous of me..'Kikyo thought.  
"Kikyo," A cold voice said from behind her, "Will you dance with me?"  
"Sure, but, who are you?" Kikyo replied.  
"Naraku,"  
'He's good enough' she thought and went on the dance floor.  
  
After the dancing, InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga were all forced to play Killer Queen for the school. Everyone but Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and the man outside of your nearest movie store screaming profanities, cheered.  
That ended the dance. InuYasha and crew headed up to their rooms. They all said their goodnights and went into their rooms.  
"You know what Miroku," InuYasha said.  
"What?"  
"I should take the Shikon no Tama from Kagome tonight and go around and scare people,"  
"Why would you with that scare people?" Miroku questioned.  
"Kagome said that it made me look different or something," InuYasha said completely forgetting that Kagome said that his human blood couldn't handle the demon blood.  
"OKAY!" Miroku said changing into the chicken costume.  
"One question though, why do you have all of those costumes?"  
"WHY NOT HAVE ALL OF THESE COSTUMES?"  
InuYasha shrugged and listened carefully to make sure that the girls were fast asleep. 10 minutes later, InuYasha came back into the room with the jewel.  
"Okay,lets see what this does to me," InuYasha chuckled as he duct taped the jewel to his bare arm. Miroku just sat back and watched. Nothing happened.  
"Who should we try to scare first?" Miroku asked.  
"How about Sesshomaru?"  
"OKAY!!"  
They walked out of the room down to the basement. For some odd reason, Sess and his posse chose the darkest, most gothic room in the whole place. InuYasha thought that it might've once been room to his father, but he wasn't sure. When they got down to the room InuYasha asked Miroku if he looked any different and turned to face him.  
"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!!" Miroku screamed, with a look of real terror on his face and handed InuYasha a pocket mirror.  
"Whoa, no wonder Kagome was so afraid...and wait....SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARRY AROUND A MIRROR!?" InuYasha questioned.  
"Since Sango gave one to me cuz she sayz that when I eat something it gets all over my face and embarasses her cuz i don't know it,"  
"rrriiiggghhttt, well, let us barge in," InuYasha said gesturing to the door.  
"After you," Miroku replied.  
They rammed the door in.  
"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled showing his true features, looking almost like InuYasha. All of his posse backed off and let the two fight. They were all plain humans like Miroku.  
Then, InuYasha just snapped and started attacking everyone in the room. He started to go after a girl.  
  
Okay, its after midnight, and i ain't typing no more!!! gets hit in the head with a flying gerbal backpack of doom OW!  
keep reviewing! and Sorry if its getting kindof not funny, i'm just too tired and am running out of ideas, but, I WILL PREVAIL!  
-Eekuyasha 


	11. The Competition

"This fight is with me brother, leave the girl out of this!" Sesshomaru yelled at InuYasha, who was picking wax out of his ears. Then, InuYasha went after Sesshomaru. As this happened Sesshomaru yelled, "MIROKU, GET KAGOME, SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP!"  
"AYE AYE CAP'N!" Miroku yelled and saluted like he was in the navy (yes you can sail the 7 seas). Miroku ran up all of the flights of stairs to Kagomes door and rammed it in.  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA HE'S..."  
Kagome feeled her wrist, the jewel wasn't there. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Miroku down to the rooms. When they got there they saw InuYasha chewing on Sess's security boa like a chew toy and Sesshomaru knocked out. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. He didn't respond. But then, he decided to move onto the girl again.  
Kagome ran inbetween them and shot arrows at the spot where the jewel was. It didn't work. She stood there thinking,'What could i use to get him back to normal? Wait'  
"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"  
InuYasha fell to the floor unconsious.  
"Take these two brothers up to the hostpital wing," she told Sess posse and Miroku, "You girl, what is your name and what happened?"  
Kagome found out that the girl's name was Rin and how InuYasha went bazerk on everyone.  
Two days Later  
"CRAP!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
"CRAP!!!" Miroku yelled.  
Koga ran up to Kagome's room where every one was yelling CRAP!!! at the top of their lungs.  
"C'mon you guys, we can't play unless we're there!"  
"KAGOME LOST HER VOICE DUMB SHIT!!!" InuYasha yelled angerly at Koga while pointing to Kagome.  
"oh..."  
Sango wished them all luck and then the three boys left in Ms.Keade's van to the Concert Hall wich was 20 miles away.  
For some odd reason, Naraku and his sisters, Kagura and Kanna were preforming.  
"DAMMIT! DO YOU HEAR WHAT SONG THEY ARE PLAYING OUT THERE!?" InuYasha screamed.  
"yeah, they are playing Killer Queen..."Koga said absentmindedly.  
"OUR SONG STUPID!!" Miroku yelled.  
"RRiiggtt..WAIT!! OH CRAP!! THE ONLY OTHER SONG I KNOW HOW TO PLAY ON THE GUITAR IS IRON MAN!" Koga was panicking.  
"Wait...do you mean Iron Man by Sabbath?" Miroku asked.  
"yes,"  
"Then that is what we're playing, Miroku, you sing," InuYasha decided while grabbing his drumstics to go on stage.  
"Why me?"  
"'Cuz you sound like Ozzy when you sing,"  
They all walked onto the stage and started to play Iron Man. Then about a minute into the song, Kikyo jumped onto the stage and started to belly dance. Everyone was quite disturbed. Then, Mr. Shippo (who was convieniantly dressed like Ozzy) went up there and tried biting Kikyo's head off. Of course it didn't work cuz Kikyo has a BIG FAT STUPID HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SPOOTY SPOOT HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anywhoo, it scared the crap out of her and that was basically what won the competition for them. When they got back to the school InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku presented and gave the trophy to Kagome. Little did they know...that a lone figure was lurking in the shadows.  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-Eekuyasha 


	12. It's the Thriller!

So..Where did we leave off again? Oh that's right.  
  
The figure came out of the shadows.  
"Woah!" Koga said, "...how'd you get there?"  
Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango just sheek their heads sadly. Even the figure shook his head sadly.  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked.  
"I am..." the figure started while rushing over to Kagome's record player and putting dramatic music on, "N-"  
"YOU'RE SPIDERMAN!!" Koga shouded, amazing everyone with his stupidity.  
"As I was saying...I am Naraku, now Kagome, give me the Shikon no Tama, and I'll leave in peace,"  
"NEVER!" Kagome sceamed clutching onto the jewel.  
"Have it your way then," he sighed. Naraku then snapped his fingers and suddenly he was in an all black tight suit, one white glove, a perm, an d had a bunch of zombies behind him. The romm grew dark, then an 80's-riffic beat started to play. A lone spotlight shone on Naraku, and then he started to sing,  
"IT'S THE THRILLER, THRILLER BABY!"  
While doing the scary Thriller dance.  
Sango & Kagome: OMG!  
Koga, Miroku, & InuYasha: Oo Then, Naraku fled the room screaming,  
"Happy Thanxgibbonstineyester's Day!"  
There was an akward scilence, and then,  
"Miroku, was that one of your costumes?" InuYasha asked.  
"...yes..."  
"For the love of God, please, never wear it,"  
"Don't worry, I will,"  
  
That's all I'll write for now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, NOT!! own InuYasha in any way, shape, and or form!  
-Eek 


	13. Christmas

Okay, since I am the writer and I decide what's happening, it's now Christmas. ENJOY!  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Kagome yelled at Miroku and InuYasha.  
"Presents!" Miroku exlaimed.  
"FOOD!!!" InuYasha screamed.  
"SIT!!"  
thud  
They all opened thier presents. Kagome got a laptop from her hooe, a new bow from Sango, a fondue pot (no clue why) from Miroku, and a new chain (a necklace chain) to put the Shikon no Tama on and a new alarm clock since he busted her old one a week ago from InuYasha. Sesshomaru and Rin even got her a present, the book Misery, by Steven King. imnotbeingpayedtoadvertisestevenkingwhatareyoutalkingaboutfool  
Miroku got money from his parents, a new earring from Sango, and a 24kt gold monk staff from InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru gave him lots and LOTS of makup an exlax.  
Sango got a fire-cat demon that she named Kilala from her brother Kohaku, a locket from Miroku, and a bone boomerang from InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Ring (It was VERY expensive)  
InuYasha got a moter scooter from his dad and Sesshomaru, about 267 packages of Ramen from Kagome, special chopsticks to eat said Ramen from Sango, and from Miroku.  
"DRUMMSTICKS AUTOGRAPHED BYT THE DRUMMER OF QUEEN!? HOW DID YOU GET THEM?" InuYasha screamed.  
"I shopped on eBay,"  
"What else did you get on eBay, perv?" Oo  
"I had supervision,looks at Sango and with out it, it'd be irrational, irresponsible, and against my religon,"  
"feh,"  
But, everyone's Christmas was the best that they'd ever had. InuYasha and Koga even stopped fighting for once (did you really belive me? DAMN, you are gullable. Just kidding )  
  
That was their CHristmas. Now its time for sleep. If you are reading this from the times of 10:30pm - 4:30am, I have something to tell you, GO TO SLEEP!!! 


	14. Never Listen to the unknown voice

He came up next to Kagome with out her even knowing. He cracked his knuckles and then.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were walking down the hall when InuYasha was called to the gym by an unknown voice.  
"Catch you later," InuYasha sped off toward the gym.  
When he got there, the gym was dark and a voice called to him.  
"InuYasha. You may have thought that i was just joking before about the Shikon no Tama. But how wrong you were," Naraku snapped his fingers and one light (a blacklight), "Get me the jewel,"  
"NEVER!" InuYasha yelled and drew the Tetsusiaga.  
Naraku easily knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands and put a spell on him. InuYasha now looked like he does in his demonic form and was controled by Naraku.  
"GO! GET THE JEWEL FOR ME!" Naraku ordered.  
Inuyasha ran outside and climbed up to the roof and waited until it got dark.  
meanwhileKagome sat through all of the classes, lunch, and dinner wondering where InuYasha was. She hoped that something didn't happen to his father. But then that wouldn't explain why Sesshomaru was still there. At the end of the day, Kagome and Sango went to their rooms to turn in.  
After Kagome and Sango were fast asleep, InuYasha snuck into the room. He came up next to Kagome with out her even knowing. He cracked his knuckles and then he slashed her across the back and took the jewel.  
Of course, right when Kagome screamed Sango woke up and had Miroku run down to the nurse. By then InuYasha was climbing down to Naraku's room with the jewel clutched tightly in his bloody hand. 


	15. The Final Battle

Inuyasha went into Naraku's room.  
"Here is the Shikon jewel m'lord," Inuyasha bent down onto one knee. But before he could give the jewel to Naraku, the injured Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Koga burst into the room. Kagome shot a sacrid arrow at Naraku, but Kikyo jumped out of nowhere and took the blow for him. (YES, KIKYO IS DEAD!) Sango and Koga went after Inuyasha to keep him in the room, possible to knock him out. Kagome kept on firing her arrows at Naraku. Then, they were suddenly transported to a deserted burned down forest.  
"Wha-?" Inuyasha had finally woken up and looked at Kagome, "Did I...?"  
Inuyasha was pissed. He ran full speed at Naraku and tried to use the Wind Scar on him. It hit, but, Naraku didn't even flinch. He watched Kagome throw and shoot things at Naraku. Sango, Koga, and Miroku as well. Suddenly, memories of a past life flooded into Inuyasha. He was in Feudal Japan, with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Mr.Shippo, Ms.Keade, Naraku, and Koga, fighting this same battle. The memory Inuyasha yelled Bakreyuah and it killed Naraku. "Inuyasha, snap out of it, we need your help, Naraku keep your slimy mits of my woman!!" Koga yelled.  
Inuyasha looked at the Tetsusiaga and thought to himself,'I hope this works'  
He shouted Bakreyuah and Naraku was torn to shreds. Kagome was behind him and took some of the blast, but was okay. She ran to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes and embraced him. Miroku and Sango kissed, and Koga, well, lets just say that he and the baboon robe are now gay lovers.  
  
They all walked across the platform. Graduation day. Inuyasha had just proposed to Kagome last night. They were to be wed one month from then.  
The End  
also, Kagome: Got married to Inuyasha and they had 2 beautiful children. She now works at a Tae Kwon Do training center and also owns it.  
Inuyasha: Head teacher of the Tae Kwon Do center before was sued by parents for breaking their childrens ribs.  
Miroku and Sango: It worked out for Miroku, but not Sango. Miroku became mormon and took on 5 other wifes. He now has 17 children and works for Burger King.  
Koga and Sesshomaru: They are now homosexual lover/life partners. They visit Kagome and Inuyasha from time to time, but, Inuyasha tends to beat the snot out of them to get them to leave and grope eachother somewhere else. Sesshomaru is now in jail for trying to saudamize a 7 year old boy named Raul. 


End file.
